Ruled by the Stars
by Neo Sailor Cosmos
Summary: Wouldn't life easy if everyone knew what their friends are thinking? What their enemies are plotting? No one can win every battle whether it be against enemies or for one's heart. For the senshi, the stars rule their destiny... but can they change fate?
1. Prolouge

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Usagi Tuskino. I am 17 years old and am in High School. When I was 14, I was told by a cat named Luna that I was Sailor Moon. I know, crazy huh? Since then I have fought enemies such as Queen Beryl, Mistress 9, Pharaoh 90, Aliens, Queen Nehellenia, and Galaxia. For about a year now, it has been peaceful. It has been so peaceful that the senshi and I have moved to London, England for boarding school. Minako has fought as Sailor V so she can help us with our stay here. We go to ACTS Hillingdon International School while we're here in England. I begin the term in just two days. Summer has been so fun I can't believe I have to go back to school so soon. Well, I've got two days to celebrate with the girls. The only sad part is that Mamo-chan isn't here. He went to that college in America. He made it there this time and said that Harvard was a great school with many opportunities. Well, I have to go and unpack my stuff in my dorm. I wonder who I'm going to share a room with. Bye for now!

-Usagi Tuskino

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Minako. We just defeated Galaxia and decided to take a break with all the action. To do so we moved to London to go to ACTS Hillingdon International School. It should be fun. Rei-chan and I applied to have a room together. I can't wait to go there because there is a chance that we can live together and become even closer. Not that she's interested in anyone else. I have nothing to worry about.

-Minako Aino

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Ami Mizuno. I used to live in Japan but now we are on a flight to London. There are so many opportunities in London and I can't wait to have a break from all the action at home. Makoto and I applied for a room together. I hope this doesn't give her the wrong ideas though. I'm there to learn and expand my knowledge. That's it. Besides, I'm not ready for anything physical. Nit since the first time…

-Ami Mizuno

Dear Diary,

Hi my name is Rei. I'm so glad that we're all going to ACTS Hillingdon International School. It's like a new start for all of us and that's exactly what I need. I want to make it happen with Usagi. I have liked her since the day she came to Hikiwa Shrine in grade school. I may poke fun at her but I would die if anyone found out I was in love with her. But that's the price of love right? As soon as she's mine I'll make the announcement. Nothing will stand in my way.

-Rei Hino

Dear Diary,

My name is Makoto Kino. Even though I love saving the world as much as the next person, I'm glad I can slow down and spend some time with my girlfriend, Ami. We applied for the same room for that reason. Now I can spend even more time… maybe even at night.

-Makoto Kino


	2. Day 1

**A/N: ACS Hillingdon International School and ACTS Hillingdon International school are two differnt things. I added the 'T' becasue I made my own changes to the school so therefore they are no longer the same. I will only say this once: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. NAOKO TAKEUCHI DOES. NOT ME. I am happy that you have chosen to read my story out of the millions out there and it would be helpful if you gave copnstructive critsism (and also things you liked ;)) that would help me grow as a writer. But that is your choice. Enjoy! ~Neo Sailor Cosmos**

Usagi and the others stepped out of the airport to be greeted by the crisp London air as they carried their any bags to the two automobiles that waited them. Ami and Makoto piled their stuff into one vehicle ad Usagi, Rei, and Minako put their luggage into the bigger van and climbed into the back seats. The two drivers immediately drove of to the boarding school that the girls would be attending. After a two-hour drive of laughter, sleep and talking, they took their bags from the van and taxi, paid the men and looked at the school ahead of them. ACTS Hillingdon International School looked like a huge castle with a fountain and an enormous front lawn with a driveway. The five girls walked side by side with their many bags as they walked into the huge school that loomed before them. When they walked inside they saw gorgeous decorations and paintings inside as they walked down the long halls of the main building to the office. When they walked in they saw a lady as the desk typing away. From what they could see at the back she had long chestnuts brown hair and porcelain white skin.

"Hello," Rei said trying to get the woman's attention.

When the lady turned around they could see her shimmering pools of blue eyes, thin red lips, oval shaped face, and skinny torso.

"Yes how may I help you?"

"We would like to know where we can get our room assignments and handbooks," Makoto added.

"Ah yes right this way," the woman's hair swished back and forth as she gestured for the girls to follow her. They walked down the hallway and our of a side door to another building. They all walked inside and saw another woman obviously in charge of the room assignments. When they waked in the room, they could tell that this woman meant business with her smooth, shiny, dark brown hair wrapped in a tight bun, business suit and glasses covering her wonderful brown eyes. She pursed her lips as she got up and began to speak.

"Hello, can I get your names?" she questioned as the girls listed their names one by one as the secretary filed out the door.

"Okay, Aino Minako you are in room 210 with Hino Rei in Gilmore Hall. In the same hall are Kino Makoto and Mizuno Ami in room 211. Tsukino Usagi, you are in room 211 with Kitsune Akemi also in Gilmore Hall.

The girls exchanged glances as if the room assignments were fate just handed to them. Usagi sighed because she wasn't with anyone she knew.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan, "Ami said as she realized the sad expression plastered on Usagi's face.

"Ya, Usagi-chan," said Rei as she put her arm around her, "London is a chance to meet new people. A new experience for all of us. A break from all the action."

"You guys are right, and it's not like I won't see you around," Usagi said while putting on a smile.

"See, there you go looking at the positive side," Minako pointed out.

"Let's go check out our rooms so we won't be late for orientation later on this evening," Makoto said so they wouldn't be late on their first day there.

"Ya, that's true, let's get going you guys," Ami said as they all picked up their bags, and rolled their suitcases across campus to their rooms.

After 45 minutes of walking across campus in search of their rooms, they arrived to Gilmore Hall and opened their doors with their newly acquired keys. Inside each room were two queen beds, a mini fridge, two closets, two dressers, a couch and a table. The girls set down their stuff in their rooms and talked amongst themselves. Usagi headed over to her room in anticipation of what her new roommate would be like.

"_Will she be into the same things I am? Will she hate me? Will we be friends?" _

These questions ran through her head as she anticipated the moment where she would meet the very person whom she would be living with for an entire year.

Usagi worked up the courage to open the door as soon as she did, rushed of feelings filled her, as she couldn't believe the beautiful sight that was standing in front of her.

The girls sitting n the couch was practically indescribable. Her golden locks looked like woven gold silk as it framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were two shining, wet pools of blue. He lips had the perfect shape and a smooth shining surface that anyone would be lucky to touch with their own. He smooth, white, but not to light skin gleamed in the sunlight. He breasts fit her body well and were round and sizable. Her slim waist and long limbs added to the perfection of her beauty.

Usagi stood staring in the doorway and for once couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh, hi!" the girl stood as she stuck out her hand, "my name is Kitsune Akemi, and you are?"

"Uh, um, I, may name is, " Usagi stuttered, "my name is Tsukino Usagi," she said as she shook the outstretched hand in amazement of the beauty that was touching her very own skin.

"So Usagi, are you from Japan?" Akemi asked as Usagi nodded dumbfounded.

"Me too. I have been going to school for two years, this being my second. So I can help you with your English if you want," Akemi offered.

"Um ya, that would be great, "Usagi blurted out, _"man I hope that didn't sound lame."_

The two girls started to divide up the room while they unpacked the rest of their stuff. Later on they went outside to meet the four girls to go to orientation.

"Konitchiwa Usagi-chan! Who's this?" Minako asked as she pointed to the flawless girl beside Usagi.

"Oh um, this is, uh…" Usagi stammered.

"I got it," Akemi said as she readied to introduce herself, "my name is Kitsune Akemi. I speak both Japanese and English."

"Oh hi. Nice to meet you," Ami shook Akemi's hand, "are you Usagi's roommate?"

"Yes" Akemi answered as she glanced at Usagi.

"Oh well you're in for it," Rei commented ad Minako elbowed her.

"And you are?" Akemi asked pointing at Rei.

"Oh my name is Hino Rei."

"I'm Aino Minako."

"My name is Mizuno Ami."

"And I'm Kino Makoto."

"We were just heading over to orientation," Ami started to explain, "would you like to join us?"

Akemi looked over at Usagi and caught her staring as her breasts. "Sure, I'd love to join you guys," she said as she started to follow the others.

"Usagi are you coming?" asked Rei trying to direct Usagi's attention.

"Ya totally," she answered while catching up and walking behind her new friend.

Usagi went to bed early that night after dinner and orientation. She lightly pulled he covers over her head and then drifted to sleep.

_A flowing mound of golden tresses followed behind a flawless, beautiful girl. Her white lined golden dress followed and was similarly like Neo-Queen Serenity's wings and all. The unbelievable woman sat on a canopy topped bed with another pretty person as tears dripped one by one down both their faces. The girl with the golden dress grabbed the hands of the girl beside her and stared deeply into her eyes. She moved her head closer to the one with longer hair so close that their lips almost touched…_

Usagi woke up with droplets of sweat of her face.

"What could this mean?" she wondered as she breathed heavily and looked at Akemi who was fast asleep.


	3. Day 2

"Usagi" a voice in the distance called.

Usagi rolled over at the call of her name.

"Usagi, it's time to wake up." The voice called again.

Usagi felt someone shake her BT decided it was just a dream. She then felt someone caress her cheek and tiny breaths in her ear.

"Usagi, class is going to start soon, you don't want to be late do you?"

Usagi murmured and slowly got up to rub her eyes and then she saw Akemi right next to her staring into her eyes.

"You awake?" Akemi asked in a soft voice while she tucked back a lock of hair.

"Ya, sure," Usagi said as she pulled her sheets off and arose from her bed. Even when Akemi had just awoken and hadn't started to get ready for her classes she was still beautiful. In any circumstance, it seemed that her beauty would never vanish.

"You know," Akemi, said with he back turned looking in the mirror, "you look really good with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often,"

"Really?" Usagi said while straightening up and blushing. She picked us a strand of hair and let it slip through her fingers.

"Of course. It really frames your face well," Akemi complimented as Usagi stood up to change. She brushed her hair in front of her own vanity mirror and thought about what Akemi said.

"_She thinks my hair looks pretty. I should wear it down more often. I wonder what else she likes about me…"_

Usagi started to undress and put on her clothes. She was so glad that the school believed in artistic freedom and only had a dress code. Usagi chose to wear a black tank top, a low-cut pink skirt with black tights and dress shoes. Akemi chose to wear a larger pink sweater, black leggings and pink ballet flats.

Usagi and Akemi walked out of the their dorm door to meet up with Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. They all walked to the central building and had breakfast outside.

"This campus is huge." Rei commented.

"I know," Makoto, added, "it's going to take awhile to get used to."

Ami grabbed a spoon full of eggs into her mouth as she flipped page in her history book.

"I need to get ahead in the history of England," She explained as everyone groaned.

"Ami-chan, you're the smartest person I know," Minako commented.

"Ya, how much more work do you need to do?" asked Rei.

"It's good to relax once in awhile," Usagi pointed out.

"That's exactly what she's going to do tonight with me," Makoto said.

"But, what if I'm…" Ami was quieted as her lips met Makoto's hand.

"She'll be relaxing," Makoto said sternly as the others giggled.

Ami sighed as she put her book down and tried to pay attention to the conversation that the other girls we continuing. _"Makoto is pushing way too hard,"_ she thought to herself as Makoto put her arm around her to pull her closer. Ami rested her head on her shoulder and put one of her arms around Makoto to how her that she wasn't worried. After breakfast, Ami got up from the table.

"I'm going to get to class a bit earlier today. I'll see you guys later." She began to walk into the school building as someone touched her shoulder.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll see you later, Mako-chan." Ami gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Rei asked.

"Ya," Minako added on, "You guys seemed happier yesterday.

"Don't worry bout it guys," Makoto stopped them from going on, "She' s fine. She just needs some space."

"Okay," Usagi looked at Makoto who seemed hurt.

Ami continued down the hallway. _"I wonder if I hurt her feelings. I didn't mean to. I just…she's been… I don't even know anymore." _She continues around the corner to get to class. _"I'm probably over thinking this. I'll try and explain it to her later tonight."_ Ami reached her class and sat down tapping her pencil hoping she didn't upset her girlfriend. She sighed and then heard the teacher begin to speak so she shoved the thought about of her mind and paid attention to the teacher when she started the lesson on England's history.

"_I wonder what I could have done wrong,"_ Makoto thought as she slumped in her classroom chair, _"Maybe it was something I said or did. She probably feels that I've been pushing her away recently with school and everything. Gosh, I wish that I had paid more attention to her like today at breakfast. She's probably reading all the time because she's lonely and doesn't want to express her feelings. I know how I'll make it up tonight."_

"Kino!" the teacher said to get Makoto's attention.

"Yes?" Makoto replied surprised that she hadn't been paying attention all this time.

"Is everything alright over there?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, sorry"

"Alright then," the teacher said as she continued her lesson. Makoto smiled in her seat and began to take notes on the lecture.

The six girls met in the courtyard for a picnic lunch after their morning classes. Akemi and Usagi seat together talking about how they had so may of their classes together. Minako had he head in Rei's lap as she was slowly dosing off while enjoying the perfect day. Ami had begun to relax after this morning's incident and leaned next to Makoto while eater her sandwich. Ami was surprised by this and put her arm around Ami's waist as she snuggled closer. It was sunny outside with only one cloud in the sky making it the perfect afternoon for a picnic.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ami said as she got up.

"Okay Aims," Makoto, said as she kissed the top of her head. Mi blushed in response. The blunette walked across the park that was on campus and around the corner to reach the bathroom. She put out her hand to reach the door when she suddenly heard a scream and then a body collapse. She ran back in the other direction, flipped open the communicator watch and began to speak.

"Hey guys, I heard some trouble around the bathroom house."

"We'll be there!" they all answered at the same time.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Mercury ran to where she heard the screams of the once conscious student. She stopped in her tracks once she heard someone laugh. Mercury turned around and gasped. At first she thought that she was looking in a mirror. The person mirroring her had fuku similar to Sailor Mercury's. Her dominant color was blue including a tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, and elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots. Her accent color was light blue (bows). Her earrings were three blue studs; her collar had one white stripe. Her boots were the same knee-high style as Sailor Mercury's, in a blue color and without a symbol attached to them. The center of her front bow was a heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The only difference was she had a devil's tail and was holding a blue devil stick aka a trident.

"Who are you?" The shocked girl managed to spit out. She suddenly heard gasps from behind her as they were all shocked at how the two figures looked alike.

"I am Devil Sailor Mercury! I come from the black moon. Handover your teardrop crystals!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter responded. Sailor Jupiter spun around and sent leaf-shaped blasts of energy at her target.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury materialized a watery harp and "played" it, causing blasts of water to fly toward the enemy.

The attacks were combined in attempt to overthrow the person standing before them.

"Devil Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" The enemy finally started to fight back and knocked both Mercury and Venus to fly to the ground in one shot. Then she moved her hand to make sure Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were hit as well.

"Silver Moon," Sailor Moon began as Devil Sailor Mercury readied herself, "Crystal Power Kiss!"

The beams of light radiated out. Devil Sailor mercury was instantly blinded but knew she could strike again.

"Devil Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Moon was frozen in her place as she opened her mouth to shout, "Devil, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Moon was instantaneously shot twenty feet backward. The ice that imprisoned her broke as Devil Sailor Mercury disappeared as if she was never there.

The inner scouts stiffly stared to get up as the blows weakened them.

"Who was she?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked as the all gazed into the distance with worry.

Ami reached her dorm room and dropped her book bag as she sighed. "Who was she and how did she look so similar?

These thoughts raced throughout her mind as she sat down in her bed, stumped and mostly tired. As she started to undress and ready herself for bed, Makoto walked in the room to sneak up on Ami and grabbed her around the waist to hug her.

"Hey," Makoto said while caressing Ami's arms.

"Oh, hey," Ami said softly, "Some attack huh?"

"Ya," Makoto said as Ami started to get up, "No worried, we'll figure it out…"

"But what if… aren't you concerned?"

"Not a bit, with you at my side."

Makoto kissed Ami's neck behind her and placed more kisses on her shoulder. She took her shirt off her back and ran her fingers down and into her skirt and removed it in one final swoop. They fell onto the bed as Makoto uhhooked her bra and paced kisses along her partner's breasts. "Mako-chan..." Ami whichspered.

Makoto slidout o slid off Ami's blue panties and started too kiss her stomach as she moved south and placed a final kiss on the outside of her folds. She placed her tough on the inside and continued to lick the passion that. Ami started to breathe heavily as Makoto moved her mouth from Ami's private Makoto's place and to Ami's mouth. They locked their lips as Makoto pushed harder to deepen the kiss. At the same time her two fingers were inside her. Their bodies ground together as body moved up and down as Makoto pushed harder and harder inside of Ami. Suddenly Ami started to see spots as the clouded her vision more and more until she blacked out from exhaust.

Ami woke up with Makoto's arms around her butt as the fumbled around in her sleep. She tried to of swiftly out of bed. Tears slid down Ami's cheek as she crawled under the covers of her own bed. "That shouldn't have happened," she thought as more tears glittered in the moonlight.


End file.
